


Fuera de este mundo

by LirioLluvioso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor a primera vista, Humor, M/M, Prácticamente el equipo rival se vuelve gay por Suga y Kags, Setters hermosos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirioLluvioso/pseuds/LirioLluvioso
Summary: Sí, sí... El Karasuno tenía a dos managers preciosas, ¿pero acaso habían visto a sus armadores? [Capítulo único] Solo quería escribir acerca de la belleza de Sugawara y Kageyama.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Fuera de este mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate.

“Pensé que exageraban” Musitó uno de los rematadores.

“Yo también” Siguió un bloqueador.

“Y yo” Completó el líbero.

Se hizo un silencio pesado mientras el Karasuno terminaba de entrar al gimnasio y comenzaba a calentar motores en su parte de la cancha, pero las miradas de sus rivales aquel día no se separaban de dos miembros en especial.

Los armadores.

Mientras los demás estaban en sus asuntos, Sugawara estaba hablando con Kageyama con un dedo en alto, como si estuviera dándole indicaciones. El de primer año asentía a sus palabras y su ceño se fruncía cada vez más en señal de concentración. Sus manos, perfectamente cuidadas, apretaban el balón que sostenía con firmeza y lo hacía girar de vez en cuando.

Cualquiera podía decir que la escena entre un senpai y kohai era bonita. Después de todo, se trataba de una relación donde se ayudaban y respetaban mutuamente. Pero, si Sugawara y Kageyama eran los protagonistas de esa escena, entonces todo lo bonito se multiplicaba por mil.

Porque, ¿cómo podían ignorar el color de sus cabellos? El de tercer año tenía esa gama de plateado fuera de este mundo que parecía competir con la misma luna y el más pequeño poseía ese negro azabache, que bajo las luces del lugar daba la impresión de tener reflejos azules del mismo tono que sus ojos. Y la mirada de Sugawara tampoco se quedaba atrás: por dentro, los rivales se debatían si acaso eran color ámbar, caramelo o miel, pero aunque encontraran una respuesta, sentían que esas palabras no le harían justicia. Ni hablemos de su lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo. Los dos armadores eran hermosos, ¿cómo podían no admirarlos?

Habían escuchado muchas veces que las managers del Karasuno eran preciosas, ¡pero carajo! ¿Acaso no habían visto a sus colocadores? Sentían que podían calentar sin tener que moverse con solo verlos. La sonrisa de Sugawara, el labio fruncido de Kageyama; los golpes de ánimo del mayor, las miradas entre tímidas y recelosas del más pequeño; la voz suave del senpai y el tono determinante del kohai. Todo estaba perfectamente equilibrado.

Una punzada de envidia los atravesó a todos, sin embargo tuvieron que guardarla en lo más profundo cuando los llamaron a formarse para dar paso al juego. Estaban tranquilos. Recién comenzaban las preeliminares, así que solo tenían que ganar dos partidos de tres oportunidades que les darían. No importaba si perdían contra el Karasuno, porque tendrían otra chance. Además, al parecer habían subestimado los rumores acerca de sus armadores.

_“Oigan, ¿contra quién jugaremos primero?”_

_“¿Hm? Creo que contra esos… los cuervos que no pueden volar”_

_“Karasuno”_

_“Ah, sí. Esos”_

_“¡¿En serio?! ¡Woah!”_

_“¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?”_

_“¿No has oído? Ellos son los que tienen a dos managers mujeres”_

_“Ohh”_

_“¡Pero eso no es todo! La verdadera arma del Karasuno… ¡son sus armadores!”_

_“Pff, ¿qué estás diciendo?”_

_“¡No miento! Dicen que tanto el de tercero que ya no es titular como el de primero son muy hermosos. Incluso he oído que varios hombres se han enamorado de ellos…”_

_“Ay, vamos. No puede ser cierto”_

_“Bueno, lo averiguaremos cuando los enfrentemos”_

Y efectivamente acababan de confirmar sus palabras.

Ellos no eran un equipo torpe ni inseguro. De hecho, tenían jugadas consistentes y a veces hasta arriesgadas, pero que solían salir bien. Esta vez no fue el caso. Quizás era que el Karasuno era un equipo errático, pero rápido y agresivo en sus ataques y no les daban la oportunidad de defenderse… o tal vez era que se estaban distrayendo de más con los movimientos agraciados de Kageyama.

Colocaba perfectamente el balón para ese enano, quién lo recibía en el aire y hacía lo que quería con él al momento del remate. No era que su armador fuera malo, pero definitivamente no tenía esa precisión que poseía Kageyama. Se veía que había practicado mucho para llegar a ese nivel. Sin embargo, realmente se sorprendieron al momento de los saques. Anotó tres puntos seguidos y en ninguno parpadeó. Ellos tampoco lo hicieron, o al menos no mientras elevaba el balón y se preparaba para golpear, porque… era muy bonito verlo. Es decir, ese chico de por sí ya era bonito -lástima que frunciera tanto el ceño, ¿acaso era un malhumorado o estaba siempre muy metido en el juego?-, pero percibir la seguridad con la que saltaba y luego golpeaba sus saques hacía que se dieran cuenta de que su habilidad no pertenecía a este mundo.

Luego llegó el turno del número dos para sacar. Si Kageyama era seguro en ese momento, entonces Sugawara era sencillo pero grácil. No se arriesgaba como su kohai a querer engañarlos en si el balón caía o no fuera, sino que trataba de romper sus formaciones apuntando a su estrella. Era una estrategia fácil, pero molesta y efectiva. No saltaba como el armador titular, pero el movimiento de su brazo era consistente y ligero y maravilló a más de uno del otro lado de la cancha.

Cuando perdieron el primer set y su entrenador los regañó, entendieron que debían mantener sus ojos más atentos en el balón y no en los armadores. No querían perder, pero es que esos dos chicos los distraían. Más de uno había tenido novia, así que no deberían tener problemas con ese tipo de atracción momentánea, pero ellos eran diferentes. Tenían una presencia fuerte y un aspecto difícil de volver a encontrar. Y si a eso le sumaban su desempeño en el juego…

El silbato sonó, anunciando el comienzo del segundo set. Esta vez no iban a distraerse… o al menos eso deseaban, pero a la mitad del partido, Kageyama y Sugawara jugaron juntos. Creían que las colocaciones y los saques serían todo, sin embargo se equivocaron: ¡¿qué era ese ataque con dos armadores en el que Kageyama le pasaba el balón a su senpai y éste dejaba en claro que también era capaz de rematar?!

Woah. Eran geniales.

El líbero se contuvo de admitir que no salvó ese remate nada más porque venía de Sugawara y todos tragaron saliva nerviosos cuando su propio colocador se hartó y les gritó que dejaran de distraerse.

“¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Dijo _distraerse_? ¡¿No nos están tomando en serio?!” Rugió Tanaka al escuchar aquello, ignorando que su capitán le llamaba la atención.

“¡Todo es por culpa de sus colocadores!” Gritó de nuevo el armador contrario. Sugawara y Kageyama se dirigieron una mirada confundida, y el de tercer año se encogió de hombros al no saber de qué hablaba. Kageyama regresó la atención al juego, ignorando también lo que fuera que estuviera crispando a sus rivales.

“Sí, sí, ¡lo que sea!” Dijo Nishinoya, preparándose para recibir el balón pues el equipo contrario tenía el derecho al saque “¡Terminemos con esto!”

Estaban a tres puntos del match point, y llevaban una ventaja de siete. Solo bastarían unos minutos más para poder avanzar a la siguiente ronda.

Esta vez, jugaron mejor. Su ritmo mejoró cuando sacaron a Sugawara, porque ahora tenían una distracción menos. Se defendieron lo suficientemente bien como para llegar a deuce hasta los 29 puntos, pero perdieron de todas formas. Su colocador les arrojó una mirada asesina a todos apenas dieron gracias por el juego y se saludaron con los jugadores del Karasuno. Tuvieron escalofríos y se sintieron como perritos regañados. De alguna forma, les dolió más eso que la paliza verbal que les dio su entrenador.

“Bueno… al menos ganaremos el próximo partido” Rompió el silencio el líbero luego de unos momentos cuando los habían dejado respirar. Su armador dejó de beber de su botella y le dedicó otro regaño con los ojos.

“¿Por qué? ¿Ya no vas a enamorarte del colocador?” Preguntó mordaz. Todos se crisparon y miraron hacia otro lado, sintiéndose avergonzados… y un poco incómodos. Sentían que su armador estaba en cierta forma celoso de todo lo que les había pasado con los del Karasuno.

“Es imposible que haya otro colocador así. No volverá a suceder” Dijo el capitán, rascándose la nuca.

“Podrían simplemente fijarse en el balón. También es muy bonito, sobre todo cuando lo rematas en la zona del rival” Respondió el armador antes de limpiarse el leve sudor que quedaba en su mejilla con la toalla. Su ceño seguía fruncido.

“C-Cambiando de tema…” Susurró la estrella “¿Contra qué equipo nos toca ahora?”

“HEY HEY HEEEEEEY!” Irrumpió una voz en todo el gimnasio, llamando la atención de las personas allí presentes. Era la estrella del Fukurodani, quien acababa de hacer una entrada triunfal, quitándose su campera que cayó en brazos de su armador.

“Tan ruidoso como siempre…” Susurró resignado Konoha para después ver a sus rivales que se habían quedado paralizados en su lugar, analizando a cada miembro de su equipo como si estuvieran buscando algo. Arqueó una ceja extrañado ante eso, pero no dijo nada.

“¡AKAAAASHEEEEEEE!” Gritó Bokuto una vez en la cancha al ver que el de segundo estaba dejando su campera en el banco, tomándose su tiempo “¡Ven a darme pases!” Exigió cual niño.

Los del equipo contrario miraban con curiosidad a aquel número cinco, que era la esquina opuesta a la estrella con su calma y paciencia. Sin embargo, cuando Akaashi finalmente volteó, la belleza que era hizo que se les secara la garganta. No tenía ojos azules como Kageyama, pero sí competía con Sugawara en no dejarles saber el tono correcto que lucían, ¿era un verde tornasol? ¿O negro? Quizás era un azul pero alternando entre una gama de verdes y negros. O tal vez era una mirada que cambiaba de color según la iluminación. Su piel se veía suave y sus cejas le daban a su rostro una buena forma que se complementaba con lo rizado pero leve de su cabello. Y, por si con su aspecto físico no fuera suficiente, la sutileza con la que caminaba terminaba de generar un marco ideal cuando se hablaba de perfección.

Su colocador giró al notarlos tan callados y cuando su mirada se encontró con Akaashi adquirió un tic en el ojo.

“Ay, por favor, ¿es en serio?” 

Definitivamente no pasarían las preeliminares ese año.

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de esas dos derrotas, el armador del equipo contrario terminó cuidando más su apariencia y conquistando a todos sus compañeros, así que dejaron de maravillarse con la belleza de otros armadores y pudieron pasar las preliminares uwu (?) 
> 
> Esta idea se me ocurrió una tarde y bueno, la escribí. Quizás es absurda y tonta, pero en serio necesitaba hacerla, jaja. Por alguna razón me imagino al armador celosito con una apariencia parecida a la de Shirabu, ay. 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!
> 
> Lirio


End file.
